Roxas, KeyBlader & DragonSlayer, Book 1
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: Summary: (AU/Canon mix) Roxas wanted his own life, well he'll get it. Pairing: DualKeyblade/3rd-generation-dragonslayer/17-year-old!Roxas & Keyblade/3rd-generation-dragonslayer/17-year-old!Wendy. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED! FLAMES ARE IGNORED/DELETED! COMPLETED! 3/17/16: Book 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

A Kingdom Hearts/Fairy Tail Crossover

" = talking

' = thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea for this fic and my OC's I make for it.

* * *

Prologue/Intro: Fresh Start

As the last of Sora's memories returned to him, Roxas closed his eyes. 'Why must I be Nobody? All I want is to be myself!' Suddenly, he opened his eyes, to see Kingdom Hearts, complete and glowing blue, in front of him.

He hears a voice in his head: " Roxas, I am the REAL Kingdom Hearts (A/N I'll call it KH), swallowed by Darkness long ago. I have been watching you, and so I have decided to give you a new life." Roxas: "You will?!" KH: Yes, you will be reborn a person, but will have your Oathkeeper/Oblivion keyblades to Dual Wield, but any others that you use can't be held using Dual Wield. You will have your powers from your time as a Nobody, and Keyblade Armor that will grow with you. But you shall have no memories of your past. And you will live in a new world. One day, you will be needed again. Do you accept?" Roxas thinks it over, and says: "Yes." KH: "Very well, good luck." And the scenes fades to black...

* * *

 **Fiore, A random forest, Year X767**

Arcadia, (AN: my first OC) A black/white/grey dragon, 210" tall, flew through the sky, until his keen Emerald Green eyes caught a flash of gold in a clearing. He flew down, and saw a newborn boy, with spiky blonde windswept hair, icy blue eyes, and a grey gauntlet next to him.

Now he had not wanted to raise a Dragonslayer, but he felt compelled to do something. He picked up the baby, who smiled at him. Arcadia, on a whim, said: "I shall name you, Roxas Cromwell. And you shall be a mighty Third Generation Dragonslayer."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/place/date

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and OC's

Chapter 1

 **Arcadia's Grotto, Random Forest, Year X771**

In a grotto of trees, a lake and waterfall, you could hear several crushing sounds. We now see a 4 year old Roxas, wearing a grey chainmail shirt, green-grey shorts, black sandals, white socks, and a grey gauntlet on his right arm, going from his wrist to his elbow.

Arcadia: " Yes, young slayer, show me a dragon's pride - your Roar!" Roxas replies: "Yes Father," and turns to face a boulder. He inhales - "Twilight Dragon's ROAR!" and with a shout, unleashes a platinum-silver blast equal in size to the boulder, destroying the upper half of it. Arcadia: "Well done, now you are halfway done, just a little longer, and you shall move on to the next spell." Roxas nods, and sits down, exhausted.

400 years ago, dragons went to war with each other, but one side taught their magics to humans, creating The Dragonslayers. Roxas is a 3rd Generation Dragonslayer, meaning he was raised/trained by a dragon, but also had a dragon lacrima (a magic crystal created by a dragon) implanted in him by Arcadia, one month ago. Now he is training to become a true Dragonslayer, so he may make a reputation for himself as a Mage in the kingdom of Fiore.

Arcadia: "It is not long until lunch, so I'll let you go a little into the forest. Just be back in 25 minutes, and remember the way you came!" Roxas shouts: "Understood, Father, thank you!" before going into the forest. Five minutes later, as he looks around, his dragonslayer sense of smell picks up something.

Roxas thinks: 'That's odd, I wonder if I should tell dad, or investigate.' As he ponders this, he hears what sounds like a loud windstorm. Roxas: 'But the sky is blue and cloudless, this is not natural.' So, he speeds of to the source of the sound, jumping from tree to ground, then to tree.

End ch 1

AN: Sorry it's so brief, but I wanted Roxas' story to advance a little quicker. I hope the next chapter satisfies you.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

Legend/Key:

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's I use (Arcadia and Roxas' Exceed (who shows later)

Chapter 2

 **Random Forest from Last Chapter, Year X771, Same time as when I left off**

Roxas, after 2 minutes, reaches a scene that leaves his jaw on the floor, and his eyes wide as a shield: In front of him, in a clearing, he sees a massive (as big/tall as Arcadia) white dragoness (female dragon) with blue eyes, and wings with feathers instead of scales, letting someone slide down her back. The someone, is a girl his own age, with chocolate-brown eyes, shoulder-length cobalt-blue hair, wearing a white sundress, sleeveless, stopping 2 inches above her knees.

After she gets off the dragoness, (AN: I know you know who they are) they sniff the air, and turn to see him. Roxas, regaining his composure, straightens up and, looking like he is telling a century-old secret, says: "Hi, I'm Roxas Cromwell, and you are?" The blue-haired girl says: " I'm Wendy Marvell, 3rd Generation Sky Dragonslayer." Roxas, excited: "Really?! I'm the 3rd Generation Twilight Dragonslayer!" Wendy: " No wonder you had a familiar scent, I never met another Dragonslayer before!" Then she says: "Oh, this is my mother, Grandeena (AN: I forgot how her name is really spelled.) the Sky Dragon!"

Grandeena: "It is a pleasure to meet you, now if only Arcadia would come out of that forest!" Arcadia, entering the clearing, says: "A pleasure to see you again, Sky Dragon. I was unaware you lived so close to us, on the other side of this forest." Grandeena: "I didn't know you lived around here. Oh, where are my manners, this is my daughter Wendy." Wendy (curtsies): "Hello, I'm Wendy, pleased to meet you!" Arcadia: "The pleasure is mine, I see you met my son, Roxas."

Grandeena: "Children, see if you can find any fish in that pond to your left (Roxas & Wendy do as instructed) I'm surprised, as I thought you would never train a Dragonslayer." Arcadia: "I found him, alone, next to the gauntlet he wears now, 4 years ago. I felt compelled, and after I picked him up, he smiled at me. And, on impulse I named him and declared I would train him." Grandeena: "I can tell his gauntlet is magic, as there is a great power inside him, that I have only felt 400 years ago: The Keyblade." Arcadia: "I felt it as well. He may learn to summon it if he meets a Re-Quip Mage, maybe also use the gauntlet's magic."

Grandeena: "I am hesitant to leave Wendy alone in 6 years, so I ask you a favor." Arcadia (smiling): "I don't wish to leave Roxas alone, either. So, starting tomorrow, they shall help each other train, and we shall have them camp out in the same spot, so that after they wake up, they will travel together after we leave them." Grandeena: "Perfect! I'm glad we were thinking along the same lines. I believe, if they fell in love, they would be adorable together!" Arcadia: "As do I." And so, for 6 years, the 2 Slayers grew and trained together, until July 7, X777, The Fated Day...

End ch 2

AN: Next ch, they will travel, and meet some friends... And Bitter Rivals!


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

Legend/Key:

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _italics_ = _time skip_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story

Chapter 3

 _6 Years Later_

 **Clearing in the middle of the Forest from Ch 2, July 7, Year X777 (The Fated Day)**

A pair of icy blue eyes opened, having felt sunlight. They belong to a now 10-year-old Roxas. As he stands up, we see the changes: His height is 4 feet 4 inches, his hair, in the front, is spiky and windswept (to the right) while in the back, it is 3 quarters of the way down to the back of his neck. He still wears his short-sleeved grey chainmail shirt (which is made of Arcadia's own scales and enchanted to adjust to his size as he grows.) and his grey gauntlet on his right arm (it has the same enchantment as his chainmail/dragon scale shirt) but he now has a black-and-white-checker-patterned sleeveless vest over his shirt. He also has beige khaki knee-length shorts, a jagged, dragon tear necklace (Arcadia says dragon tears become diamonds that protect from things like Zeref's Death Magic) and a pair of platinum/silver colored, steel-toed boots.

He instantly smells that he and Wendy are alone. He turns to his left, seeing her. Roxas: 'She looks so peaceful... And Pretty... Where did THAT come from?!' Shaking his head, he shakes her gently, saying: "Wake up, something's wrong." She opened her eyes, and stood up in barely a second.

As for Wendy, she is now 4 feet tall, with hair stopping at mid-back, but in the front there are two bangs on either side of her face, framing it, stopping at her chin. She wears azure sandals with white red socks, green knee-length shorts, and a navy tank top, leaving her shoulders and midriff exposed. Also, she wears dragon tear earrings, a gift from Grandeena (w/ the same magic as Roxas' necklace.).

She smells the same thing as Roxas. They search the whole forest, and 1 hour later, meet up, to find their dragons gone. Wendy, saddened, starts sobbing, and Roxas embraces her, while shedding his own, silent tears. Shortly, they resolve to become great 3rd Gen. Dragonslayers. So, they head north, after packing out fits the same as they wear now.

 _3 Days Later_

 **A Canyon, 100 Miles North of The Forest, July 10, Same Year**

Roxas & Wendy spot a tree near the canyon, 10" to their left, it's a 10" tall apple tree. They inhale and - "Twilight/Sky Dragon's ROAR! - they each unleash a roar (Roxas' is Platinum/Silver, Wendy's is Beige-Green) that knocks the apples down. They catch the fruit, only to hear clapping.

They look in front of them, 10 feet away are two boys. One is a spiky blonde (think Super Vegeta's (from DBZ) hair style, but shorter by half), with blue eyes, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and gold shoes, the other wearing the same clothes, but in black and brown. He has messy black hair (not spiky) black eyes. They both have pale skin like Roxas and Wendy, and both are Roxas' height. They are both a year or 2 older then our Hero & Heroine.

The blonde says: "So you are Dragonslayers as well, 3rd Gen if my nose is right (AN: Dragonslayers can Identify Generation by Smell, in my stories.) My name is Sting, and the guy with me is Rogue. We are both 3rd Gen as well." Rogue: "I'm the shadow Dragonslayer, and Sting is the White Dragonslayer." Roxas: " Cool, I'm Roxas Cromwell the Twilight Dragonslayer, Son of Arcadia, my Dragon. And this is Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragonslayer, daughter of Grandeena. We were told the names and elements of the other living dragons. So Sting's is Weisslogia, and your dragon, Rogue, must be Skiadrum." Wendy: "Did your dragons disappear on July 7 three days ago as well?"

Sting & Rogue: "No, we decided to kill them, and the power we used was incredible!" Roxas & Wendy were shocked, outraged, and appalled at that. Roxas & Wendy yelled: "You killed them, how could you do something so Heartless, they were your parents!" Sting: "That is what our magic is meant for." Rogue: "Come with us, and we shall be the strongest of any Dragonslayers, pas present or future." Roxas & Wendy: "No! We refuse to work with Monsters like YOU!" Sting & Rogue: " So be it." They leave.

Roxas: "I know, we'll join a Guild, get stronger, and show those 2 how weak and wrong they are!" Wendy: "Yeah, let's go... Where will we find a Guild?" Roxas: "No clue." They eat their apples, and continue north.

 _2 Days Later_

 **Forest Outside An as-of-yet-named town, July 12, same year**

Our Heroes find themselves lost, and sit under a tree. Roxas: "Where will we find a town with a Guild?!" Blue-Haired boy w/ red tattoo over his right eye: " Just go north, if you do you will find Magnolia Town, and at it's northernmost edge, the Fairy Tail Guild." They see the aforementioned boy, carrying a magic staff (Seen when Wendy meets him in a flashback in the anime.) pointing north. He disappears in a flash, and Roxas & Wendy, too shocked to speak, follow his directions.

End Ch 3

AN: That's right, its Mystogan, Sting and Rogue! I bet you know what happens next! Stay tuned for next chapter, later today!


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's used

Chapter 4

 **Magnolia Town, Outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Roxas & Wendy only look up, and stare in awe. Looming over them, is the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. (For a visual, see episode 2 of the anime.) They recover from their trances, look at each other, and nod. As one, they walk to the doors, about to open them, when suddenly...

BAM-WHOOSH!

They move aside as some shirtless boy flies out the door, all bruised up. Said boy is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make Mage of Fairy Tail... Not that they know this. Grey has messy black hair, dark grey eyes, a silver cross-shaped necklace, and a dark navy Fairy Tail Mark stamped on the right side of his chest. Also, he's only wearing a pair of boxers!

Then, an angry redhead girl, wearing armor on her upper body (with Fairy Tail's Mark on her left arm) and a long white skirt with a sword at her left side, comes and picks him up by the neck, and, looks at him with angry brown - almost black - eyes. This is Erza Scarlet. Erza: "Care to say that again, stripper!?" She just then notices our Heroes, staring at them silently. Dropping Gray, she says with a smile: "Hello, sorry about that, I was in the middle of teaching Grey discipline. I'm Erza, and you are?" Roxas: "I am Roxas Cromwell - "I'm Wendy Marvell (chimes in Wendy) - and we are here to join the guild!" they finish together.

Erza: "Wonderful, follow me, and you can meet the Master!" So the Dragonslayers follow Erza, with Gray trailing behind them. In the Guild hall, they see adults and kids at tables, laughing and arguing (it is noted that they all have the Guild's Mark - a silhouette of a fairy with a tail). They reach the bar/counter.

Erza: "Master, I met 2 new people who wish to join!" Everyone looks at the newcomers (Roxas & Wendy) as a 3 foot tall, old man with a hairline that is white (and receding) wearing a jester's hat and shoes, hops up onto the counter. This is Markarov Dreyer, one of the 10 Wizard Saints, and the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail. Markarov: "So Erza, the 2 behind you want to join? FANTASTIC! What are your names? And do you use any magic?" Roxas: "We are Roxas Cromwell - "And Wendy Marvell" (says Wendy) - We are the Twilight/Sky Dragonslayers!" they finish respectively, each showing off with a small demonstration in the form of small forms of their respective roars/spells.

End Ch 4

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, gotta keep you wanting more. Stay tuned for today's last chapter (more to come Sunday or later.)


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's used

Chapter 5

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Same Time as end of last chapter**

The Protagonists' declaration, and subsequent display of magic, promptly had everyone in the building convinced. Except for Gray, who was skeptical of the Dragons' Existence. Markarov, the first to speak: "That's something you don't see every day! OK, where would you like your Guild Mark, and in which color?" Roxas: "Right shoulder, in Silver." Wendy: "Same as Roxas, but in sky blue." Markarov placed the marks where they wanted, in the requested colors.

Markarov: "Now that we're done with that, LET'S PARTY!" The whole Guild broke out into a clamor of cheers, conversations, and merriment. Erza (looking at the scene with a huge anime sweatdrop on the back of her head): "They'll use almost any excuse to celebrate, no matter what it is." The Heroes: "Sounds like we'll LOVE IT HERE!"

As Roxas takes in his surroundings, he spots a boy, somewhat older than him, with spiky blonde hair (like Sting's) and blue eyes. He wears a purple shirt, black pants and shoes, a lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye, and he has a pair of magic wireless headphones that play music. Roxas also thought he smelled a little familiar. Roxas: 'But he does not have the scent of a dragon on him, so why do I fell as if I've seen him before?'

(AN: I for got to mention something important: Dragonslayers have Generations: 1st Gen is raised/trained by a Dragon - like Natsu & Gajeel. 2nd Gen, like Laxus & Cobra had dragon lacrima implanted in them, so they only have the power, not the training, also, they don't smell like dragons, like the 1st & 3rd Gen. 3rd Gen, like Roxas & (In my Story) Wendy, are raised/trained by dragons, who implanted dragon lacrima in them as well. 2nd & 3rd Gen can access Dragon Force (The final form of Dragon Slayer Magic, which gives you the power to rival, and kill a dragon) whenever they want. 1st Gen like Natsu, must inhale a powerful enough spell of the same element (like fire & ice, for example) as their dragonslayer magic to access Dragon Force. All Gen are weak to motion sickness. Roxas & Wendy, however, do not, since Roxas has advanced healing (part of his Nobody powers in this Fic) and Wendy's/Grandeena's form of Dragonslayer magic includes healing spells, so they don't get motion sick.)

Roxas smiles, and goes to introduce himself to the other blonde. Roxas: "Hi, I'm Roxas, and you must be?" Laxus: "...Hmph, names Laxus Dreyer, the master's grandson..." Roxas: "Interesting, nice to meet ya" Laxus is silent. Roxas: "OK, cya later." He goes back to Wendy.

Speaking of our Heroine, she is talking to a young girl with brown hair and eyes, lightly tanned skin, and she wears a yellow dress. Wendy: "Hi, you may already know my name from earlier, so..." Cana: "My name's Cana Alberona, I use Card Magic. That boy with you, Roxas? You 2 seem pretty close." Wendy: "We met 6 years ago, and us and our dragons lived on opposite sides of the same forest. We traveled together after our Dragons vanished on July 7th, five days ago."

Cana: "Y'know, he's cute, you 2 could be quite a couple when your older." Wendy (her entire face red as a tomato): 'Roxas is my childhood friend, I... Do I see him that way? Well, I have found him ADORABLE a week before .. our dragons.. left... OH MY GOSH! Does this mean I may LIKE him in a romantic way." She asks Cana: "Let's say, If I DID like him, how would I know if he returned my feelings? If he does, they may still be growing." Cana (smirking): "Leave that to me, given time, I can have you 2 on a DATE when your both 14!"

End Ch 5

AN: OHO! Cana is gonna play matchmaker for Roxas & Wendy! What will happen, especially if MIRA decides to join in! Then it'd be ABSOLUTE HUMOR/CHAOS! That's all for now. I may update again on Sunday, or a bit later! Also, see the poll on my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's used (but not the exceed in this chapter)

Chapter 6

 _10 Days Later_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, July 22, Year X777**

10 days have passed since Roxas & Wendy joined Fairy Tail. They built a cottage in the woods outside of town, to live in (they had help from some of the adult members of the guild). Cana was spending time getting to know both the young Dragonslayers, that way, she could develop more effective matchmaking plans.

Erza, was currently scolding Gray, again, when she saw Roxas sparring with Wendy. As Roxas raised his right arm to block an attack, Erza spied the grey gauntlet he was wearing. Erza: 'I think there is more to that gauntlet than meets the eye (AN: I couldn't resist typing that!) something about it seems...Special, like it could be used for Re-Quip Magic.'

Ignoring Gray (Gray: "HEY!") Erza waited for the match to end. Erza: "Hey, Roxas!" Roxas: "Yes, what's up Erza?" Erza: "I'm curious about that gauntlet on your arm. How'd you get it?" Roxas: "Arcadia, my dragon/adoptive dad, found it next to me when he found me. He had no idea about it." Erza: "Well, I think it may be enchanted, since it seems like something to be used in Re-Quip Magic. If you'd like, I could examine it?"

Roxas: "Really? Thanks, I'd appreciate that. Oh, I just remembered!" Wendy & Erza: "What?" Roxas: "Wendy and I met a boy in the forest who gave us directions to town when we first came here." Wendy: "Oh, that boy! He may have been a mage, since he vanished in a second." Erza: "Can you describe him?" Roxas: "He had messy light-blue hair, Hazel-colored eyes, and a red, spearhead-shaped tattoo above AND below his right eye." Erza, frozen in shock: 'No, it can't be him. Jellal would NEVER leave the Tower of Heaven!'

Wendy (seeing Erza's state): "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Erza: "I'm fine, just never heard of or seen a boy like that." Roxas & Wendy knew she was lying, they could tell by looking in her eyes. They decided to drop the issue, as Erza seemed rather depressed. Roxas (removes gauntlet): "You wanted to examine this right?" Erza (takes gauntlet): "I'll have it back in the evening, maybe tomorrow." Roxas (sees smoke rising from the distance): "We'll talk later. Wendy, let's see what's makin' that smoke!" (Wendy nods, before she & Roxas head off.)

10 minutes later, they find the blue-haired boy from their earlier conversation trying to revive...A cat? It was different from any they had seen before. The cat had white, feathered wings, tan colored fur, and what seemed to be spiky red hair (AN: Like Vegeta's, from DBZ), and a black tail.(If his eyes were open, you'd see they were green.)

They rushed over, and the boy (Mystogan) saw them: "This Exceed needs help, fast!" Roxas & Wendy: "Exceed?" Mystogan (AN: they don't know his name at all, I call him his name 'cause it's easier for us) grew silent, looking like he said something he shouldn't have. Wendy, kneeling over the Exceed, casts her healing magic (which is part of her Sky Dragonslayer magic) and the cat sleeps soundly. Wendy: "All he needs now is a few hours' rest. Now, how'd you find...him?" They turn to see that Mystogan vanished. Roxas: "Where'd he go?" Wendy: "No clue."

 _4 hours later, at the guild_

Erza: "Here, channel magic into the gauntlet." Roxas, with his gauntlet back on his right arm, does as told and is covered in head-to-toe in Platinum/Silver armor, with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head, and the feet having talons, but there is no cape on it. (Looks like Ven's, but with clawed feet and a dragon-head helmet, and is colored Platinum/Silver.) Roxas tries channeling magic again, turning the armor back into his gauntlet. Roxas: "Thanks, Erza. I'll ake Wendy to see our "Patient" now, bye!" Wendy waves to Erza, who says: "Your welcome, bye!"

 _1 hour later, the bar counter in the guild_

The Exceed comes to, finding himself on a table. Roxas walks in with Wendy, and says: "Your awake." The cat: "Yeah, did you save me?" Roxas: "Yeah, I'm Roxas, this is Wendy. There was another guy, but he vanished."

The Exceed (magic flying cat): "Thanks, I don't remember much aside from my name. OH YEAH, I'm Lea (pronounced L-E-E) got it memorized?" He taps the left side of his forehead as he says this. Roxas & Wendy: "Yeah. Hey, wanna be friends and join our guild?" Lea: "Sounds great, I'm in!"

End Ch 6

AN: This is my alternate version of Lea/Axel's human part, trapped in an Exceed's body. He doesn't need it to be whole again. He has the powers to fly, grow to 6" tall, and summon his chackrams (Axel's weapons from Kingdom Hearts) Also, see my profile to use my poll to vote on a change I may make to the story. See you later! I update when I can!


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.)

Chapter 7

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, July 22, Year X777, dinner time**

Roxas, Wendy and Lea walked up to the bar counter (Lea was stared at by the guild's mages). The master, who was reading the newspaper (he lost his magazines in a bet) looked up, to see our heroes... and a walking, winged cat? Markarov (confused): "Hello children, care to explain the walking cat behind you?" Lea: "I am an Exceed, a magic flying cat who can change size to 6" tall. And my name is LEA, got it memorized?" (Everyone in the guild is flabbergasted at Lea, since he is A talking CAT! Gray even fell onto the floor, face-first, anime style!).

Markarov (still dumbstruck): "OK, Lea, I 'Got It Memorized.' Now, where are you from?" Mystogan (sitting at a table, wearing a cloth covering his head, except his eyes) stiffens, but nobody sees that. Lea (Scratching his head): "I... don't know." (Everyone, even LAXUS, face-plants into the ground, anime style) Lea: "Also, I'd like to join the guild... IF that's okay?" Markarov (Back to normal - for HIM anyway): "Wonderful, alright now where do you want your guild mark, and in which color?" Lea: " On my left shoulder, in purple." Markarov (After he does as Lea requested.): "Everyone, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Everyone: "PARTY TIME!" (The guild throws a party).

 _1 month later_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, August 22, Year X777, Mid-Morning**

Roxas: "Well, this was a... boring 1st job." Wendy & Lea: "You said it!" (Currently, they finished a job: Finding the Mayor's missing umbrella... which was in the middle of the woods he visited last week!) Erza (Suddenly next to them): "You got a job like this because you are still new, and so you have to start out with "safer" jobs."

Lea (groans): "But it STILL feels like the Master doesn't trust us with important stuff!" Erza: "I see you need time to accept this, so why don't you look around town some more, since you haven't been here very long." Our 3 Heroes: "OK, see ya later."

(By splitting up, they cover the whole town by noon. At the park, they see... something unusual.) Loud kid (AN: will be named later): "You big-butted #%#$#! I'll show you whose a wimp!" (Sets a fire with magic). Jiggle Butt Gang: "HOT BUNS! HOT BUNS!" (The 3 of them each drag their... gluteus maximus (AN: Latin for Butt) across EVERY inch of the park to put out their... burning biscuits;).

Roxas/Wendy/Lea (with HUGE anime sweatdrops weighing their heads down): "That... Was... FREAKIN HILARIOUS!" (They laugh so hard, they're Rolling On the Floor (grass in this case) Laughing.) Lea: "Hey kid, you got a name?" The boy (who has a white scarf and spiky pink hair): "WOW TALKING CAT! I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL, and why do your owners (Lea: "they are my FRIENDS) smell familiar?"

(The trio stands stock still.) Roxas: "Don't tell me you are a-a-a-" Natsu: "Yes! I AM THE FIRE DRAGONSLAYER!"

End Ch 7

AN: Aaand, scene! 0.0 Natsu's here! What kind of CHAOS will follow now?! Stay tuned, and see my profile to get a chance to vote on a character's path/possible fate in my story using a poll! I update when I can!


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.)

Chapter 8

 **Magnolia Town Park, August 22, Year X777, Noon**

Natsu: "Wait, what are those marks you have?" Roxas: "They show we are part of a guild." Natsu: "I came to join a guild!" Wendy: "Then come with us!" Natsu: "OK LET'S GO!"

 _30 minutes later_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, August 22, Year X777, 12:30 pm**

Our Heroes (plus Natsu) are now in front of the bar counter. Markarov (sitting on the counter): "Another new recruit?" Natsu: "Yeah, I came to join! I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragonslayer!" (Natsu demonstrates his "Fire Dragon's Roar" spell). Everyone but Roxas' group: "Another Dragonslayer?! That makes three!"

Natsu (says to Roxas & Wendy): "Now I know why your scents are familiar, you two are also dragonslayers! DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?!" Roxas: "We were going to ask if you knew where to find our dragons!" Natsu: "Yours vanished too? When?" Roxas: "On July 7, last month." Natsu: "That's the same day Igneel went missing!" Roxas (shocked): "OKAY, TIME OUT! 3 dragons, all disappearing on the same day, I think something is up, and it involves the Dragons." Natsu (skeptical): "You sure?" Roxas: "I'd bet my Dragon-scale shirt on it!" Natsu: "Then we need to find them!" Markarov: "Natsu, you came to join, right?" Natsu: "Yeah, I did." (Gets a guild mark on his right shoulder, in red) Markarov: "PARTY TIME!" (They throw ANOTHER PARTY).

Roxas: "Natsu, you want to live with us 3, we got plenty of room?" Natsu: "Sure!" Natsu (whispering to his fellow dragonslayers): "Why does that blonde in the purple shirt smell familiar? He doesn't have a dragon's scent on him." Roxas: "I noticed as well, also that guy is Laxus, Markarov's grandson. He keeps to himself." Wendy: "Based on what we were learned from our dragons, I think he may be a 2nd Gen. dragonslayer." Natsu: "2nd Gen?"

(Wendy explains the situation of 1st, 2nd & 3rd Gen dragonslayers.). (AN: See ch 5 (3 chapters before this one) for info on 1st, 2nd & 3rd Generations).(Roxas tells Natsu about Sting & Rogue (AN: from ch 3) and what they did).

Natsu (Enraged, but still whispers): "Those f- ##% ! They are monsters!" Wendy (Determined): Let's get stronger together!" Natsu: "YEAH!" Roxas/Wendy/Natsu (together, they shout): "WE ARE THE 3 DAGONSLAYERS OF FAIRY TAIL!" (The guild applauds).

Gray: "Personally, I think dragons are a myth." Natsu: "You wanna say that to my face, you Pervy Flasher?!" Gray: "My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm an Ice-Make mage. And I say, Bring it on Flame-Brain!" (They start brawling, and soon the whole guild joins in)

End Ch 8

AN: There you go! Natsu joins the guild, and fights Gray the moment they meet! More to come later, today OR another day! Also, my poll to decide Lisanna's fate (if she will/will not go to Edolas) (I aim to pair her with Natsu) will close on July 1st, so vote while you can! See my profile for the story's main pairings (as in, more than 1 pairing)! Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.)

AN: The next chapter has a special guest, who shows briefly at the end of this chapter!

(I forgot to tell you what Natsu is wearing: He is Roxas' and Gray's height, has spiky pink hair, a red long-sleeved coat, white dragon-scale scarf, with a scale pattern, red pants, yellow slip-on shoes, and his skin has a light tan)

Chapter 9

 _23 days later_

 **Magnolia Town Train Station, September 14, Year X777, 12:00pm**

3 children, all with blue eyes & silver hair (marking them as siblings) depart the station, heading to the town park. The eldest sibling is a girl, with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, using a black ribbon. She is Wendy's height, has blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and wears a black, sleeveless, thick-strapped top, exposing her stomach, with black boots, tight black shorts that reach halfway to her thighs. She has an unnerving smile on her face. Her name is Mirajane Strauss (AN: We'll call her Mira).

The 2nd oldest, is a boy with blue eyes, spiky silver hair (like how Vegeta wore his in Dragon Ball GT) deeply tanned skin, and is an inch taller than Laxus (showing he will be very tall when he's older) and also rather muscular for his age. He wears dark navy dress pants, black shoes, and a long-sleeved dark navy button-up shirt to match his shoes (Basically, a sort of private school uniform). He has a serious expression on his face, and radiates a protective aura (showing he is protective of his family). His name is Elfman Strauss.

The youngest of the 3 siblings is a girl. She has skin slightly paler than Mira's. She has blue eyes, and silver hair in a pixie-cut. She has yellow shoes, a pink, buttoned dress, and a happy smile on her face. Her name is Lisanna Strauss.

Elfman (Speaking to Mira): "Big Sis, where is the guild again?" Mira: "At the northernmost edge of town, it has a sign that displays it's name." Lisanna: "I can't wait! I bet it'll be so exciting, meeting new people, going on adventures!" Elfman: "YEAH, we'll show everyone what we're made of!"

 _3 hours later_

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Sept. 14, Year X777, 3:00pm**

Wendy (talking to Levy McGarden: a blue-haired - lighter shade than Wendy's - girl her age, wearing black-rimmed glasses, an orange dress, and blue sandals, she has dark green-grey eyes): "Wow, so you use solid script magic!" Levy: "Yes, I basically create a magic symbol in the air; each one does something different - sprays water, shoots fireballs, etc."

(Door opens)

Mira (Walking to the counter with her siblings): "We're the Strauss siblings, we use Take-over magic, and we came to join Fairy Tail!" Markarov (Hops onto the counter from the second floor): "Hello, I am Markarov Dreyer, the 3rd Guildmaster of Fairy Tail! Of course you can join!" (He asks the same question about the guild mark; I think Elfman's is on his right pectoral, and Lisanna & Mira's are on their left shoulders. Oh, and they're the same color as Gray's.)

(Everyone starts celebrating) Mira (walking over to Cana): "Hey, I'm Mirajane, call me Mira." Cana: "Name's Cana Alberona." Mira (sees Cana looking at Roxas & Wendy): "Who are those 2? The blonde boy is cute, & the girl is very pretty." Cana (smirking): "The boy is Roxas Cromwell, the Twilight Dragonslayer, and the girl is Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragonslayer."

Mira: "I thought all the Dragonslayers were gone?" Cana: "I know, oh and Natsu, the pink-haired boy gorging himself at the counter, is the fire dragonslayer." Mira (Looking at Roxas & Wendy w/ a gleam in her eyes): "Those 2 make a C-U-T-E couple!" Cana: "I'm trying to play matchmaker for 'em." Mira (Full-blown evil smile on her face.): "Why, I'd LOVE to help, it'll be so FUN to play Cupid." Cana (smirking): "Let's go, Partner!"

Erza (walking over): "Hi, I'm Erza, and you?" Mira: "Names Mira, soon-to-be the prettiest girl here, unlike you, you're average." Erza (enraged): "Oh yeah? Well you're not much of a piece of work either, your flat as a washboard!" Mira: "Come say that to my face, you whiny weasel!" (They start brawling) Cana: "I think it just got more interesting." (Drinks a few dozen sodas.)

Lisanna (Sees Natsu relaxing on a bench): 'Wow, he looks a-a-a- um - oh yeah, adorable.) (She blushes). Elfman (Sees Lisanna look at Natsu, blushing, and goes into 'Over-protective-big-brother-mode): "I'd better keep an eye on the pink-haired boy, in case he does anything."

Mira (just finished her fight with Erza, sees Lisanna blushing while looking at Natsu. She has a smirk, & you can almost SEE the gears in her head turning): "Cana, it seems my sister may have a crush on Pinkie (Natsu). I think we may have our work cut out for us." Cana (raises an eyebrow): "OH HO, if this was fun before, it's even more so now!"

 _3 years later_

 **Forest outside of town, Sept. 14, Year X780, 3:33pm**

A silhouette is seen, overlooking town from a tree. It is 3" tall, with Ears almost as big as it's head. Surprise Guest (It's a HE): "2 of them are here, I know it. I just hope nothing happens."

End Ch 9

AN: I bet you can guess who he is, as well as what may happen soon! I decided that, since nobody voted on my poll, Lisanna will not go to Edolas, but next chapter will be a major story event. And now Cana & Mira are going to pair Roxas w/ Wendy, AND set Natsu up with Lisanna! The 'Matchmaker Game' has some new pieces & players, what will happen? Stay tuned! I update when I can!


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.)

AN: Now, Everyone looks 3 yrs older, also, only Laxus is S-class, for now. I made Lisanna's moment of truth 1 yr early.

Chapter 10

 _3 years after the Strauss Siblings join Fairy Tail_

 **Rocky area, 5 miles from Magnolia Town, Sept. 14, Year X780**

Roxas, Wendy & the Strauss Siblings were on assignment. (AN: Here is what they look like now: Roxas - Looks like he did in the Kingdom Hearts series, (also he is 5" 2' tall) except he's 13; also, he still wears his outfit: a short-sleeved grey chainmail shirt (which is made of Arcadia's own scales and enchanted to adjust to his size as he grows.) and his grey gauntlet on his right arm (it has the same enchantment as his chainmail/dragon scale shirt) but he now has a black-and-white-checker-patterned sleeveless vest over his shirt. He also has a jagged, dragon tear necklace (Arcadia says dragon tears become diamonds that protect from things like Zeref's Death Magic) and a pair of platinum/silver colored, steel-toed boots but he replaced his beige khaki shorts for beige khaki pants of the same color. (they are the kind of pants that can double as shorts b/c they can be unzipped at the knees, and have those pant-sleeves re-attached.)

Wendy (same age as Roxas) - Is 2 inches shorter than Roxas, has the same hair as described in chapter 3/4, but it now reaches past her back, ending at her hips (the bangs framing her face were kept from growing out) also, she wears a skirt with her beige shorts sewn into them, for more decency. She now wears a green, form-fitting tank-top, that covers all but her shoulders. Also, she wears azure, slip-on shoes, white socks, she wears dragon tear earrings, a gift from Grandeena (w/ the same magic as Roxas' necklace.) in other words - Wendy looks almost as womanly and pretty as Lucy (when we saw Lucy in Fairy tail episode 1) showing she might be more beautiful than Erza & Mira when she turns 17.

The Strauss kids - all look 3 years older, w/ the same clothes, except Lisanna, who wears a top similar to that of Mira's dress (from episode 2) a blue skirt, and black boots. Also, Elfman is 5" 6', 6 inches away from being 6 feet tall, and he is incredibly muscular.) However, they were to stop a rampaging beast. Elfman used his take-over magic to possess it, but ended up turning into a stronger, crazier beast (Think Beast, From Disney's "Beauty & The Beast, but with no shirt/coat, white eyes, green fur, and more feral in appearance.).

He was so strong, Roxas feared he and Wendy might need to use the Dragonslayer's true power, The Dragon Force, to stop him. And that could also kill him, hence his fear. Mira's left arm was numb, and Lisanna was standing in front of Elfman-Possessed-Beast Form, who was about to hit her. Roxas jumped in the way as the beast's claw swung. A voice sounded in his head: "Power sleeps in you. Time to give it form." Roxas' thoughts: 'All I want IS THE STRENGTH TO SAVE EVERONE HERE, INCLUDING ELFMAN!" Voice (in Roxas' head): "Would it be the power of a warrior, guardian or mystic?" Roxas: 'I am a warrior, but I have plenty of magic, so Guardian it is, cause I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" Suddenly, 2 bright flashes appeared in his hands, a light in hiss left, and shadows in his right.

His left hand now held the Oathkeeper Keyblade (silver-colored, hand guard shaped like angel wings - 1 on each side - 2 shafts (connecting the hilt w/ the tooth) extending, with a space between them, the key's tooth looked like a 6-pointed star, with a blue heart in the center. The keychain hanging from the bottom of the hilt ended in the design of a gold star (looks like those stickers teachers give out).) In his right hand, he held the Oblivion Keyblade (It's all pitch-black, one shaft connecting the hilt & tooth). Blue diamonds run along the shaft from the bottom of the hilt to just below the Tooth. The hilt/hand guard is basically two bat wings - one wing on the left, one on the right (the keychain starts at the bottom of the hilt). The tooth looks like the Japanese symbol for 'darkness' (use Google Images to find it). The keychain's end with looks like a black, 3-pointed crown.

The voice in his head: "The brighter your light, the stronger the darkness will be. But fear not. For you hold the strongest weapon of them all." Roxas, not wasting a moment, swung the Keyblades at Elfman, one blade after the other, repeatedly. For a while, he seemed to push Elfman back, until Elfman swatted him into the ground, where he was paralyzed. He was still awake, but his limbs were numb. Roxas: "Now what'll I do?"

Wendy (watching after healing Mira's arm): 'ROXAS! I know I may be close to your level of strength, but I don't know if I can save you and Elfman...But I have to try, because I am sure I like you... On a romantic level, and I will fight for you, no matter what. I WILL PROTECT YOU!' Then, the voice asks her the same things as Roxas, and she also chooses the Guardian's power. She rushes up to Roxas, as Elfman is about to punch him, and she raises her arms to block, closing her eyes and bracing herself for pain... But she hears a 'CLANG' sound.

She opens her eyes, to see she is holding - what she and Roxas will later learn about - a Keyblade (though she doesn't know the name.). (AN: This is a Keyblade I made up myself. I call it Divine Malestorm.) It has a grey handle, green hilt guard shaped like 2 green feathers, one on each side, a blue shaft, that connects the hilt to the tooth. The tooth looks like 2 dragon's fangs, with a jagged spike between them. The keychain starts at the bottom of the hilt, and the emblem at the end looks like a tiny white dragon, coiled around a blue Fairy Tail Guild Emblem. Wendy, Roxas and the Strauss kids stare in wonder, before Elfman pushes back. Wendy channels her power, and pushes against Elfman, and neither moves an inch. Then, Elfman falls to the left, unconscious, and reverts to his human form.

Everyone else looks, to see the one responsible is... A 3" tall figure, wearing red shoes, a black-and-red shirt with yellow-square-shaped buttons, red pants, and yellow shoes. When they look up, they get a real shock: Their rescuer is a MOUSE, with black fur, a thin black tail sticking out of his pants, & 2 round, black ears, each one almost as big as his head. Oh, and his hands, which each have 4 fingers, are covered by white gloves.

He speaks in a squeaky, yet oddly masculine voice, showing he is a guy: "Hi, nice work, my name's Mickey Mouse!" Roxas notices he is holding a Keyblade (the Star Seeker Keyblade; use google images to find it.) in his right hand. Mickey (seeing this): "Oh, this weapon in my hand, and the ones you and your friend hold, they are called Keyblades. And I am a Keyblade master; one who has gained mastery over the Keyblade's powers." (He notices the gauntlet on Roxas' right arm, & the fact Roxas has TWO Keyblades. Mickey is surprised, but files those away as questions for later.) Roxas/Wendy: "Keyblades..."

End Ch 10

AN: There you have it! Mickey (who became a Keyblade master 6 years ago, at the end of KH: Birth by Sleep) is the surprise guest! And Lisanna lives, so I will pair her with Natsu. I update when I can, so stay tuned! Also, I will introduce Happy & Carla next chapter, but it will explain their origins in a flashback!


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ =flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone (excluding the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except 4 years younger.) (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world)

Chapter 11

 _2 hours after Mickey's appearance_

 **Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Sept. 14, Year X780 (4 years before Canon)**

After Mickey helped save Elfman, then introduced himself, they went to the Guild hall to hear his story about the Keyblades. Mickey, Roxas & Wendy sat at 1 table. Natsu & the Strauss siblings sat at another closer to the counter.

The 3rd was occupied by Lea, and 2 new Exceeds - Happy (a blue cat w/ a square-shaped head, and a green cloth tied around his neck, covering the Red guild mark on his back. Also, he's a GUY.) and Carla (a white, female cat with a serious expression on her face. She has a pink Guild mark on her back, covered by her yellow button-up-long-sleeved shirt, with a pink skirt to go with it.). Happy and Carla's tale goes like this...

 _Flashback: 2 - 3 years ago_

 _ **Forest outside Magnolia, August 18, Year X777 - X778**_

 _Natsu, Lea, Roxas & Wendy were looking for food with Lisanna, when a Vulcan - giant, dark green ape with a horn and tail - came and grabbed Lisanna! The group chased it deeper into the woods, and attacked it. Natsu jumps up in front of the Vulcan's face and inhales, then he shouts: "Fire Dragon's Roar!" blasting it with fire. The monster drops Lisanna, as the force of the attack knocks it into a tree. _

_Suddenly, before it can get up, 2 large, white objects fall out of the tree, hitting it on the head & knocking it out. Wendy & Natsu each pick up 1 of the objects, discovering that they are giant eggs! Natsu's has a blue, scale - like pattern on the bottom, while Wendy's has a pink one, on the bottom as well._

 _Natsu: "OH BOY! FOOD!" Wendy: "Wait, they're not small enough to be regular eggs." Roxas: "Maybe some wondrous creatures could hatch from them." Natsu: "You're right. Hey, they could be Dragon Eggs!"_

 _Lisanna, on Natsu's left: "If so, we need to keep them safe until they hatch, and we could raise them. Natsu, you and I could take care of the egg in your arms, as if we were it's parents (Lisanna blushes as she says this.)." Natsu: "Yeah, you'd make a great mom!" Lisanna (her face red as a tomato): "T-t-t-thank you."_

 _So, they cared for the eggs until Nov. 30, when Happy & Carla hatched from the eggs. For some odd reason, everyone (even Laxus) was inexplicably happy at the time. Lisanna said that the winged blue cat (Exceed) was like a bluebird of happiness, so Natsu named him Happy. Wendy, after some time thinking, named her white Exceed Carla._

 _End Flashback_

Mickey: "Alright, here's the story of the Keyblades:

 _(the scene fades to black) "Long ago there was one big world, full of light. (the scene shows the Earth, bathed in a pale-yellow glow.) It was said to be a gift from a glowing blue, heart-shaped moon called KINGDOM HEARTS, which was a source of Unlimited power & knowledge. Everyone loved it so much, that they wanted it for themselves. Now, it was guarded by the x-blade (with 'x' pronounced 'key' but w/ an extra 'e' before the 'y'.) (AN: google 'x-blade' on google images for a visual) also known to be the Original Keyblade. It's power was the only way to access KH (Kingdom Hearts). But it was almost impossible to get. So the people, using methods that are no longer known, created their own 'Keyblades' and went to war. This was how Darkness came to exist. (scene shows silhouettes of knights wielding giant keys, using them like swords.) It was a war that nobody would win. Both sides lost, and very few Keybladers were left alive. The x-blade was destroyed, shattered into 20 pieces - 7 shards of Pure Light, 13 shards of Pure Darkness (AN: They won't realize the importance of this until KH 3D, but Roxas will suspect something). Before KH was engulfed by Darkness forever, it and the 7 shards of Pure Light heard a wish: the children who lived through the war held strong lights in their hearts, and wished for something to change the world so this "Keyblade War" would never happen again. Sensing the children's desires, KH & the 7 Lights granted their wish: the world was separated into a countless number of smaller worlds, surrounded by invisible walls. And then, Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by Darkness forever, and the 7 shards of Pure Light vanished. The few people who knew about the war swore to keep it secret. The surviving Keybladers, appalled by what they had done, swore to use their Keyblades to protect the New World Order. So, the Keyblade Masters were the only ones who could go to other worlds, and they kept the existence of the worlds a secret. They also decided to train apprentices. There were only 2 worlds that held proof that there was a Keyblade War: The Land Of Departure (Imagine a grand, pale yellow castle, fortified for battle, with several places full of martial arts training dummies & obstacle courses) - where Keybladers were trained, & The Keyblade Graveyard - a barren wasteland said to be the remains of the war, since it was littered with countless, lifeless Keyblades..." (scene fades back to the Guild Hall)_

Mickey: "As for what I was doing, my former master, Yen Sid, sensed 2 things here. He thought on the matter, and concluded that there may be some new keybladers here. So, he called me and explained his reasoning, so I came here to check it out.

Imagine my surprise, when I find not one, but TWO keybladers who awaken their keyblades at the same time!" (He points at Roxas & Wendy as he says the last part). Roxas: "If that's the case, is it normal to get 2 keyblades like me? Wendy only had one." Mickey: "Actually, there are special keychains that change your keyblade's appearance & power, but you can usually only use 1 at a time. No one's EVER been able to use 2 at once."

Mickey: "Also, Roxas, I noticed your gauntlet, it's actually an enchanted-" Roxas cuts in: "suit of armor, I know, I've been able to use it since 3 years ago." Mickey: "Oh, well I bet you never knew that it was also used by keybladers. When they traveled between worlds, they wore it (as full armor) to keep the Darkness from pulling at their hearts."

Wendy: "Wow..." Mickey: "Y'know, I actually found another set of armor on my way here, you can have it Wendy." Mickey places a pauldron (armored shoulder pad) on her left shoulder, also it has a sleeve that stops just above the joint connecting her forearm to her upper arm above the elbow (like a short-sleeve on a t-shirt). Also it is a blue-green color. Wendy, admiring her new armor: "Thanks Mickey!" Mickey: "Wait until you see the whole set."

Wendy sends magic into the pauldron, making a bright flash of light; after said flash dissipates, we see her armor: she is covered in head-to-toe in blue-green armor, with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head, and the feet having talons, but there is no cape on it. (Looks like Aqua's, but with clawed feet and a dragon-head helmet, and is colored blue-green, with white patches on the shins and her forearms. Also, the armor is form-fitting, matching her figure.).

Wendy: "Wow, I LOVE IT!" (sees a mirror, and admires her reflection) Wendy 'Wow, I was so focused on life in the Guild and my feelings for Roxas, I never noticed what an unbelievably beautiful figure I have. If I was wearing a dress, maybe Roxas wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me.' (she blushes at the thought, then it fades).

Roxas (looks at Wendy with a blush so fierce, it turns his face purple): "W-w-w-w-Wendy, y-y-you lo-o-ok... Gorgeous..." Roxas: ' Did I seriously just tell her that?! I wasn't even in control of my own mouth! I did think it, as I realized I have been thinking about her in a romantic way, but I have no idea what to do.'

Wendy (with an equally purple face): "Thanks Roxas, I'm glad you think that." Wendy: 'OMG ROXAS THINKS I'm GORGEOUS?! DOES THAT MEAN HE LIKES ME?!'

Mickey: "Unfortunately, I have to go home, I've been absent too long, but here, take these notes. They will help you learn 2 special skills: the shotlock, Limit Break/Final Limit, and the Dual Limit." Mickey gives them each some notes. Mickey: "See ya!" He brings out a star-shaped gem, that turns him into a shooting star. Mickey flies out the doors and into the starry night sky.

End Chapter 11

AN: Alright, that's the chapter! I was confused about how they would learn the shotlock, and Limit skills w/o having to leave Earthland (the name of their world) so I asked **Leaf Ranger** for advice/suggestions. Thanks **Leaf Ranger!** Anyway, next chapter has (drum roll) a 1 yr timeskip to Roxas  & Wendy's First Date, followed by another timeskip to the Year X782, and the S-Class Exams! I will put up another chapter before 10:00pm tonight, Stay Tuned! If I don't update by then, I will try my best the next day!


	13. Chapter 13

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 ** _(Italics)_** = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 ** _"Kyaa!"_** = Spell/Attack

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone (excluding the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except 3 years younger (2 years when we reach the Exams. (Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11.)). (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world)

* * *

Chapter 12 (It'll be a LOOOONG chapter)

 _1 year after meeting Mickey (3 years before Canon)_

 **Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Sept. 14, Year X781**

Roxas is thinking about asking Wendy on a date. Unfortunately, he's clueless about what to do! So, he decided to ask 2 adults from the guild (both of whom are MARRIED) for advice: namely, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine.

Macao: A man 20+ years of age with tanned skin, black eyes (forgot his real eye color) and dark blue slicked-back hair. He wears purple pants, black shoes, a short-sleeved purple shirt, and an open, short-sleeved white trench coat. He is a fire mage, who uses (oddly enough) purple fire.

Wakaba: A man the same age as Macao, with pale skin, grey-brown eyes (forgot his real eye color) and light brown hair shaped like a mullet. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt with darker green polka dots, tan colored jeans, black shoes, and he smokes a pipe (for a better visual, search 'Wakaba Mine' in google images). He is a smoke mage, so he needs said pipe for his magic (plus, using said magic prevents lung cancer for him).

(AN: Everyone (including the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except younger) Roxas: "Hey, Macao & Wakaba, I wanna ask you 2 for some advice." Macao: "Sure-" Wakaba: "Whaddaya need?" Macao: "Hey don't cut me off like that!" Wakaba: "Oh yeah?!" (They are best friends, so they like to argue)

Roxas: "Must I call Erza?" Macao/Wakaba (stops arguing): "You need advice?" Roxas: "I was thinkin' of takin' Wendy on a date... And I know you 2 are both married, so I came to BOTH of you for help." Macao: "Well, you came to the right guys, so how long have you liked Wendy?" Roxas: "Since a few months after joining the guild; except I once thought of her as cute, and that was on the day our dragons vanished, July 7, X777."

Wakaba: "Sounds like you liked her since 4 years ago!" Roxas: "What do I do for our date?" Macao: "Take her to the park for a walk, then go to that restaurant down the street for dinner." Roxas: "Thanks, I'm glad you could help!" Wakaba: "No problem, & good luck!"

Roxas (walks over to Wendy's/Cana's/Erza's/Mira's (the matchmaking crew's ) table): "Hi Wendy." Wendy: "Hi Rox, you want something?" Roxas 'I just gotta say it!': "You want to go-walk-in-the-park-and-get-dinner tonight?"

Wendy 'OMIGOSH he asked me out, he might like me after all!' : "Wait as in a date?" Roxas: "Yes?" Wendy: "Alright, pick me up at 7 pm tonight!" Roxas: "Ok, see you then!" (walks away.) Mira: "He asked you on a date, he totally likes you!" Cana: "We need to get a dress for you to wear." Erza: "I know just the place, follow me!"

* * *

 _6:57 pm_

Roxas is standing outside his/Wendy's/Natsu's house (he's wearing purple tuxedo jacket, green button-up shirt, black dress pants & shoes, and a blue bowtie w/ polka dots (like the one worn by The 11th Doctor Who, played by Matt Smith). He knocks: "Wendy, I'm here." Wendy (shouts): "Be out soon!" (In Wendy's room): Cana/Erza/Mira: "Go get 'em, girl!" Wendy goes to the front door 'I hope I can do this...'

Roxas sees the front door open, and he nearly faints. Standing in the doorway is Wendy. She's wearing a blue-green, knee-length strapless dress, that is almost form-fitting, showing a lot of her figure, but still remaining modest. The top has a scoop neckline, showing a decent amount of skin, but leaving most of it to the imagination.

Wendy's hair is curled in the back and on the sides, the 2 chin-length bangs that frame her face with are braided with green beads in them.

(Intermission: A betting scene inspired by the episode of Full Metal Alchemist where Havoc meets the Armstrong family. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist)

 **Guild Hall, 6:05 pm, Sept. 14, Year X781**

Jet (1 of the boys always seen with Levy, I forgot what said boys look like) (holds up a wad of cash): "20,000 Jewels (the money used in the Fairy Tail series) says Roxas makes a fool of himself!" Droy (Levy's other fan boy, like Jet): "I say Wendy walks out on him before they even go to dinner." Gray: "My money's on both of them slipping up and running off." Erza: "All 3 of you are betting against them." The 3 aforementioned boys: "Safest Bet!" (they each bet 20,000 Jewels) Cana: "I bet 120,000 Jewels in the event all 3 of you are wrong, and if I win, you buy pay for all my drinks for a year!" Jet/Droy/Gray: "Deal!"

(We now return to your regularly scheduled program :))

 **The Dragonslayers' House, 6:10 pm, Sept. 14, Year X781**

Wendy (tries (successfully) to stifle a slight nosebleed at seeing Roxas' shirt constrict against his nicely-toned upper body): "You look handsome Roxas, cool bowtie." Roxas (face red as a tomato): "You look fabulous in that dress & hairdo Wendy." Wendy (blushing so red, if she had another nosebleed, it'd be impossible to see): "Thanks, let's go to the park!" They hold hands, and speed off to the park.

At the park: Roxas (sitting on a bench with Wendy - 'The stars sure are pretty tonight. I wonder what would happen if I asked Wendy to be my Girlfriend. Maybe I'll ask once the 2 of us are like, 15 - 17.' Wendy: "The stars are marvelously bright tonight." Roxas: "Your more dazzling than any star." 'OH MAN, I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!'

Wendy (blushing bright enough to light up an airport runway by herself): "Thanks Roxas, it's nice to know you think I'm that pretty." 'HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES ME!' Roxas: "Let's go, I think we should eat now." Wendy: "I know, I am starving!" They head off to an outdoor restaurant by the town's cliffside.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

At the Ocean Queen (I made up the restaurant) seafood Bar, Roxas & Wendy ate Crab cakes, shrimp cocktail, lobster with lemons & butter, with Strawberry ice cream for dessert. After paying for the meal, they enjoy a nice stroll, the light of the full moon in the sky bathing them in a soft, mystifying glow. As they get closer to the Guild Hall, they slow until they stop in front of the doors.

(AN: For this scene, set the mood by listening to _Kiss The Girl,_ from Disney's _The Little Mermaid_ (which I also don't own.)

Roxas stares at Wendy, noticing how her eyes seem to be alight with joy. Wendy, however, sees the moonlight reflect off of Roxas, making his icy blue eyes seem to glow a soft, electric neon blue color. And to her, his blonde hair seems to glow an even more brilliant gold than it already is.

Slowly, Wendy starts to lean closer to Roxas. Said boy soon leans closer to Wendy. Their faces inch closer by the minute, each second like a year. Both their eyelids flutter closed, their lips almost less than an inch apart, mouths slightly open-

 ** _BAM!_**

Gray falls through the door, his face making out with the ground. Oh, and he's Butt freaking' NAKED! Wendy: "See you later Roxas, I had a great time. We should try it again." She heads into the guild. Roxas glares Gray, then pounces on him, beating him up. Natsu decides to join, then Elfman Macao & Wakaba. Soon, it's a cartoonish free-for-all, complete with dust cloud.

* * *

 _1 year later (2 years before Canon)_

(AN: Everyone now looks 2 years younger than in Canon, also Roxas & Wendy's clothes from the Mickey's intro chapter (and Wendy's armor from last chapter, and Roxas' armor, are what they will wear until KH 2) (Also, Mystogan (whose face is hidden) is now an S-class mage.)

 **Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Dec. 10, Year X782, 12:00 pm**

Master Markarov is standing on the counter, the entire guild gathered around him. Markarov: "Alright, today we choose the pairs of mages to compete in THE S-CLASS EXAMS! (crowd cheers) Usually we let each candidate pick a partner, but I wanted to mix it up this year! So, the teams are:

1.) Roxas & Wendy

2.) Natsu & Grey

3.) Levy & Cana

4.) Elfman & Lisanna

Markarov: "Now, the 4 pairs will head on a ship to our Guild's private testing area: Tenrou Island!" The crowd goes wild, and the selected mages (w/ Markarov) board a massive sailboat with the Guild's Emblem on the sails. They depart (with Natsu getting seasick) for Tenrou Island, which has a jungle with an impossibly tall tree in the middle.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island, Dec. 10, Year X782, 1:00 pm**

The 9 mages have made landfall at the Island. Markarov: "Ok, all 8 of you, listen up! This year's test will be different. Your goal: you will make your way to the base of the tree at the center of the island. At the halfway point, marked by a sign, 2 teams will team up against the last 2. Then you will fight until only 1 group of 4 is left.

The 2 remaining teams will see a fork in the road. That is where you split up. At the end of the path, each team will face 1 last challenge. Only 1 team will succeed, and the 2 who do will both become S-class Mages of Fairy Tail! You will start on my signal!"

Each team crouches down, their hands on the ground, feet ready to start running. Markarov: "Ready! Set! Goooooo!" All 8 participants each shoot off faster than the speed of sound, each pair going a different way. Markarov: "(Sigh) I just hope the Island will still be here after the test. Oh, Spirit of Mavis Vermillion, 1st Master of Fairy Tail, please keep the island in 1 piece."

End Ch 12

AN: Sorry, it was so long, I had to split it into 3 chapters, which will be uploaded today (7/19/15) This was my 1st shot at romance, so tell me if I need to improve on anything, but no flames!


	14. Chapter 14

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 ** _(Italics)_** = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 ** _"Kyaa!"_** = Spell/Attack

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone (excluding the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except 2 years younger (the last chapter skipped to year X782, which means Roxas is the same age he was in the start of KH2. Wendy is Roxas' age, and is also just as beautiful as Erza & Mira (in EVERY WAY) at this point. Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11.)). (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world)

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Tenrou Island, Dec. 10, Year X782, 1:30 pm**

 ** _(P.O.V. Change: Roxas & Wendy)_**

We find our 2 Keybladers jumping bushes, rocks & trees. Wendy: "Roxas, when we reach the halfway mark, which pair would be best to join with until after the battle?" Roxas (scratching his chin): "It would be between Natsu/Gray or Elfman/Lisanna. Each pair in these exams has a powerhouse (ex. Roxas, Natsu, Elfman, Cana) & a thinker (Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, Levy)."

Wendy: "Elfman is practically the embodiment of strength, and Natsu, while not as physically strong, defines the term "Fire Power." and can go on fighting for hours. Gray, while almost as stubborn as Natsu, is more level-headed. And Lisanna is more rational & patient than Elfman."

Roxas: "But, Natsu & Gray barely ever cooperate. Therefore, the better option is to team up with Elfman & Lisanna. They, along with Mira, are siblings who specialize in working together in perfect harmony with each other."

 ** _(P.O.V. Change: Normal)_**

At a clearing, there is a sign with 1/2 on it in red. The 4 pairs all enter exactly the same time. Upon seeing each other, the Dragonslayer Team (Roxas/Wendy) sprint over to the Strauss brother/sister.

Roxas: "Elfman, Lisanna, we've been thinking-" Wendy: "And decided we want to work with you for the brawl. So whaddaya you say?" Elfman: "OK, I think that our 2 teams are a pretty MANLY group. No way the others can beat us!" Natsu: "OH, so that's what you think? Then mine & Cana's team will kick your $$&$!"

And so, the battle lines are drawn, and the fight BEGINS!

* * *

Natsu starts things off **_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_** Natsu lunges towards Roxas, his fist engulfed in dragon fire. Roxas waits until the last moment, then sidesteps to the left, and jumps into the air, smacking his foe down with a spinning axe kick.

Gray runs to Elfman and, **_"Ice Make: Hammer!"_** creates a hammer out of ice as big as Elfman, and swings at him. Elfman thrusts his arm forward and, **_"Take Over Magic: Beast Arm - Iron Bull!"_** his arm turns beastly, claws  & all, while covered in iron, shattering the hammer on impact.

Wendy speeds over in Cana's Direction, & Cana uses **_"Card Magic: Voltage!"_** (i don't own any spells unless they are listed in the disclaimer  & I made them up.) to send several tendrils of lightning at her. Wendy does a matrix-style back-bend (I know other authors use this, I couldn't help it. Sorry!) dodging the lightning.

Wendy jumps into the air, shouting **_"Sky Dragon's Roar!"_** sending a blast of green-beige wind at Cana's lightning, making an explosion. Then Wendy attacks with **_"Sky Dragon's Wing beats!"_** sending gusts of air at Cana, tossing her into the sky, and scattering her cards, before landing on top of Cana, and hitting the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Levy uses **_"Solid Script: Geyser!"_** to cause a burst of water to shoot Lisanna skyward. Lisanna transforms into a flamingo, flying over to Elfman, with Levy in pursuit. Elfman spots his sister, and the siblings move away, causing Levy to crash into Gray, who was making giant icicles, which pin Levy to the ground, and Elfman knocks Gray out.

Roxas & Natsu exchange a flurry of punches and kicks. Wendy is busy healing the Strauss siblings. Roxas uses **_"Twilight Dragon's Tail Whip!"_** to create a tail made of light & darkness coming from above his butt, and slams Natsu with it. Natsu is sent hurtling face-first toward Elfman.

Lisanna, fearing for her brother, goes to intercept Natsu. But, before she can bring up her arms to halt Natsu's flight - Natsu's face smacks into hers, resulting in AN ACCIDENTAL KISS! Roxas raises an eyebrow in confusion, Wendy, Levy & Cana smile, Gray mumbles "Flame-Brain..." and Elfman thinks 'If it weren't for Little Sis's crush on him I'd pound him!' like a protective older brother.

Natsu & Lisanna are both frozen in shock, before Lisanna starts moving her lips against Natsu's. Natsu, having a sensitive nose, as a dragonslayer, picks up the scent of strawberries. But, being dense, he wonders 'Lisanna... is... KISSING ME!' before he subconsciously moves his lips with hers, before fainting from lack of air.

After the groups separate the 2 (possible) lovers, Roxas & Wendy take the left path in the fork in the road. The Strauss brother & sister take the right. Markarov, meanwhile watches using a spell. He had a perverse grin on his face at the thought of Natsu & Lisanna's kiss.

Each team reaches the end of their path. But when they stop, they are in for a surprise at the end. Each pair finds themselves facing an S-class mage!

End Ch 13

AN: That's chapter 13, constructive criticism on my 8 - mage battle is welcome, but no flames! Also, The kiss goes out to all Natsu/Lisanna fans! The next chapter is coming before 9:30 tonight!


	15. Chapter 15

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 ** _(Italics)_** = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 ** _"Kyaa!"_** = Spell/Attack/Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS" =_ Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone (excluding the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except 2 years younger. (which means Roxas is the same age he was in the start of KH2. Wendy is Roxas' age, and is also just as beautiful as Erza & Mira (in EVERY WAY) at this point. Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11.).) (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world)

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Tenrou Island, Dec. 10, Year X782, 2:15 pm**

The 2 teams, each on a separate path, reached the end to find an S-Class mage the end of the line. The Strauss siblings were face-to-face with Mystogan, who carried 4 magic staves tied to his back, and a fifth staff in his right hand. He wears a mask covering all of his head/face but his Hazel colored eyes, and a bit of his light blue hair covers his left eye. He wears a grey shirt, pants, shoes and cloak, with bandages on his upper torso and waist.

Roxas & Wendy, however, may be in for a harder fight. Facing them was none other than Laxus Dreyer, 2nd Generation Dragonslayer and grandson of Markarov. He wore magic wireless headphones, a purple shirt, black pants and shoes, and an unzipped, fur-lined coat. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar starting above his right eye, going over said eye, and ending below it. Also, he's Elfman's height: 6"3'.

Laxus (to the dragonslayers): "I was expecting to fight you both, and you better not disappoint me." Mystogan (to the Strauss kids): "Your final test to make the cut for S-class-" Laxus/Mystogan (each in a different place with their opponents): "Is to defeat me!"

 ** _(P.O.V. Change: Strauss kids vs. Mystogan)_**

Elfman & Lisanna transformed: Elfman using **_"Beast Arm - Iron Bull"_** and Lisanna turning into a Lioness (AN: Face it, she needs to have stronger animals to turn into, so she is a Lioness for this fight. A girl lion w/ no mane.). Mystogan only ducked, dodged  & blocked each punch/kick/claw swipe sent at him. After what felt like hours, Mystogan: "You did well to get here, but you haven't made the cut yet." Suddenly, the world around them blurred, revealing they were in an illusion the whole time. Mystogan snapped his fingers, and the Strauss kids fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _(P.O.V. Change: Roxas & Wendy vs. Laxus) (Dragonslayer showdown)_**

Roxas, Wendy & Laxus all rushed into battle at the same time. Laxus started sending tendrils of lightning at them, but Roxas & Wendy deflected them with their respective spells; Roxas/Wendy: **_"Twilight/Sky Dragon's Iron Fist!"_** (AN: MY story, so each dragonslayer has an 'iron fist' for their respective elements.) Roxas: "Laxus, we're sure you are a 2nd Gen. Dragonslayer, so fight us like one." Laxus: "HAHAHHAH, so you figured out my secret. Alright, I guess I can show you, long as I get to reveal it to the others when I want." Suddenly, his eyes turn completely white, his arms  & face gain scale-like patterns, and he is surrounded by lightning. Roxas: "Wendy, his power is more than we expected. We must fight him with the Dragon Force if we wanna win." Wendy: "Alright, if your sure." Roxas is then surrounded by platinum/silver colored Twilight (light & darkness), and Wendy is then surrounded in a green-beige colored mini-tornado. They each gain scale-like patterns on their arms & face, however, the scales on Roxas' face are platinum/silver colored, and the ones on Wendy's face are green-beige colored. Also, Roxas gains a single platinum/silver Dragon Toe/Talon on the back of each foot, and similar colored spikes on each shoulder. Wendy's hair turns light purple (with the irises of her eyes turning light purple), she gains 2 small feathery white wings on each foot, and 2 bigger ones: one on each of her shoulders. They have accessed The Dragon Force!

* * *

Markarov was using a spell to watch the fight: "Dragon Force, all 3 of them?! If they aren't careful, they could sink the island, causing a tidal wave to strike Magnolia Town! If that does not happen, I shall forbid the use of Dragon force in a duel b/w more than 2 dragonslayers!"

* * *

The 3 Dragonslayers inhaled, and then Roxas/Wendy/Laxus: **_"Twilight/Sky/Lightning Dragon's Roar!"_** unleashed their respective roars. The spells collided, sending a mix of twilight, wind and lightning into the sky.

Then, Roxas & Wendy changed tactics. Roxas: **_"Twilight Dragon's Void!"_** creating several hundred silver disks in the air that each shot a meteor made of twilight. Wendy: **_"Sky Dragon's Maelstrom!"_** sending hundreds of blades of wind, that combine with Roxas' twilight meteors to deal devastating damage to Laxus, even though Laxus avoided a lot of said damage.

Laxus: **_"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"_** summoned a large thunderbolt and threw it at our heroes, damaging them as they were recovering from combining their spells. The 3 exchanged numerous **_"Iron Fists,"_** **_"Roars,"_** & **_"Tail Whips."_** By 5:00 pm, they were all so exhausted, they couldn't keep their Dragon forces going.

So, they each had enough in them for 1 last spell. Laxus: **_"Lightning Magic: Thunder Palace!"_** he made 12 lightning lacrimas, each one floating in the sky. He then shattered them, sending an enormous blast of Lightning at them. Roxas  & Wendy each activated their armor, and summoned their keyblades (Laxus hid his surprise). Then they activated their **_"Double Limit Break: Great Dragon Storm!"_** where they sent a spiraling Dragon-shaped blast made of wind, light and darkness at Laxus' lightning. Then, they charged at Laxus while using their Double Limit, tearing through until they reached him. Laxus only had enough time to gape in shock before-

 ** _KA-BOOOOM!_**

A massive explosion of lightning, twilight and wind ripped all across Tenrou Island, uprooting small trees and churning waves at sea. When the storm subsided, all 3 Dragonslayers were still standing. Laxus smirked, before they fell.

Laxus collapsed on the ground unconscious, while Roxas and Wendy barely managed to stay on their hands and knees, slowly losing consciousness. The last thing they saw was Markarov, saying something with a smile, before everything went black...

* * *

 **Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Dec. 10, Year X782, 7:15 pm**

Roxas & Wendy woke up in the guild's infirmary, exhausted, but alive. They saw Markarov dosing off in a corner. Roxas: "Master Markarov?" Markarov (waking up): "Oh, your awake! if you can stand, come with me to the first floor." They did as he said, to find everyone gathered around the stairs, even Laxus & Mystogan.

Markarov: "Attention Everyone! I present to you... Roxas Cromwell & Wendy Marvell, our newest S-Class Mages!" The whole guild erupted into a deafening cacophony of cheers. Roxas & Wendy (smiling ear to ear): "We did it!" Wendy finished speaking first, then grabbed Roxas by the shoulders, and kissed him straight on the lips, shoving her tongue down his throat and leaving him blue in the face. He kissed her back, but was losing consciousness, so she broke the kiss.

Roxas: "Wendy, will you... date ... me...?" Wendy (smiling bright enough to put the sun to shame): "YESSSS!" She tackles him, starting a make-out session. Markarov: "PARTY TIME!" The whole guild starts eating, drinking, dancing, talking and fighting, a symphony of merriment.

End Chapter 14

AN: Sorry if the Mystogan fight was too short, but we barely see him in Canon after he faces Laxus . Also, Elfman & Lisanna are not at the strength they had in Cannon, so they would lose either way. Alright, Roxas & Wendy are S-Class & Dating! (I go to a panel that reads ("Break glass when Roxas & Wendy start dating!") and use a mallet to break it. I pull the lever under it and yell: "WHAT TIME IS IT?" FAKE AUDIENCE RESPONDS: "PARTY TIME!" It rains confetti.) Stay tuned, everyone! I update when I can!


	16. Chapter 16

Roxas, Keyblader & Dragonslayer, Book 1

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack/Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS" =_ Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone (excluding the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except 2 years younger. (which means Roxas is the same age he was in the start of KH2. Wendy is Roxas' age, and is also just as beautiful as Erza & Mira (in EVERY WAY) at this point. Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11.).) (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world)

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Dec. 11, Year X782, 9:45 am**

A chaotic mess: that was the only way to describe the guild hall when senior member Porlyusica (A tall, pink-haired, red-eyed woman about Markarov's age. Her hair was worn in a twin bun style (like Tenten from _Naruto,_ which I also don't own) and she wore a pink shirt under crimson red robes that reached the floor (so I don't know what shoes she wears). She prefers solitude, and wears a constant blank facial expression. Also she uses healing magic.) arrived that morning.

From the plates, cups and cutlery scattered over the floor, she could deduce that there had been a party. And, since yesterday was the S-Class Exams, she knew why it had been held. Also, she took note of Roxas & Wendy, spread out over the counter in their sleep.

Wendy was on top of Roxas, her arms clutching him in a vice-grip. Her face was resting on the hair on the back of his head. Roxas' front was facing the table, Wendy was asleep on his back, hugging him from behind. Also, she bit on his ear gently. All it took was Porlyusica clearing her throat, and the entire guild woke up.

Natsu & Lisanna had been hugging each other in their sleep, so upon waking, they looked at each other, then separated, blushing. Laxus had passed out on a bench, Mira was on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist. They instantly jumped 10 feet in the air before they separated, Mira impersonating an apple, while Laxus' face had a slight dust of pink on his cheeks!

Gray, had been asleep on top of Elfman, NAKED ONCE MORE! He back-flipped away, slamming into the wall, cartoon style. Cana was busting her guts laughing at the whole spectacle. The Exceeds (flying magic cats) woke up in a totem pole formation: Lea sitting up as he woke, Happy sitting on his head, Carla sitting on Happy's shoulders!

Roxas & Wendy's reaction was like this: They woke up, sat up and blushed. The buxom blue haired girl/dragonslayer (Wendy) noticed that she had been hugging the back of Roxas' head to her face while biting/sucking on his left ear! Roxas, found splinters on his nose. Wendy immediately released Roxas from her hold, while failing to stifle a nosebleed from seeing that his shirt constricted against his nicely-toned abs.

Roxas, following her line of sight 'she's-' He was unable to complete the thought, as she saw his legs wrapped around hers. Her nosebleed sped up. Roxas 'She's a FEMALE/REVERSE PERVERT!' (AN: *R.O.F.L.: Rolling On Floor Laughing*I couldn't resist putting that in there, plus there will be more female pervs in the story & its sequels (like Juvia is when Gray is underdressed) *howls like a hyena.*) Roxas' face turned purple, and he fell off the table.

(AN: Just a quick quip: Porlyusica trained Wendy in healing magic to help further her knowledge in said field.)

* * *

 _1 hour later_

The guild hall was cleaned and repaired. Everyone went about their morning like always. Some (Porlyusica included) congratulated Roxas & Wendy on making S-class AND becoming a couple. Of course, said couple were still nervous when looking at each other. Porlyusica came over and sat at Roxas & Wendy's table. The 2 aforementioned dragonslayers, who had been nervous, straightened up and turned their attention to the senior member.

Porlyusica: "So, you both passed the exams, and broke Laxus' record of being the youngest mage in history to pass. But, from now on it only gets harder, you see, as an S-class mage, you will be expected to complete not just S & SS-class quests, you may possibly be sent on Decade & Century quests. Decade quests are jobs that have been sitting around for 10+ years since they were sent to the guild; Century quests are similar, except they have been around for 100+ YEARS! Only Gildarts, the guild's ace, has gone on a Century Quest or 2."

Roxas/Wendy (gaping in shock): "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! There are quests like that?!" Porlyusica: "Yes, but there are 2 more things you may need to do. The first, is to help test those who wish to become S-class mages. The other, is that you may be called on to help represent Fairy Tail in The Grand Magic Games, a tournament where every guild in Fiore sends a team of mages, many of which are S-class (though you don't have to be S-class to participate) to battle until only 1 team remains. The winning guild is acknowledged as the #1 Guild in all of Fiore."

Roxas/Wendy thoughts: 'Then we will train hard, so one day, in the grand magic games, we will bring the guild glory, and defeat our biggest rivals - Sting & Rouge!' The scene changes to a picture of Roxas & Wendy staring down 2 men their age: Sting, the blue eyed, spiky blonde, (not as spiky as Roxas) White dragonslayer, and Rogue, the black eyed, raven-haired, Shadow Dragonslayer.

End chapter 15 & Book 1!

AN: Now, the last leg of this chapter had some Foreshadowing. On what, you decide. I will not put the games in this book, as that is not part of my idea. But, they will occasionally encounter Sting & Rogue. This is the end of book 1, so the next Book will be where we catch up to Canon! Stay Tuned! I update when I can!


End file.
